Eigakan no Kisu
by Seira007
Summary: Conan Dan Haibara beserta grup detective cilik pergi menonton di sebuah bioskop yang akan di tutup, apa saja keseruan mereka dan apakah yang terjadi dengan Conan Dan Haibara? warn : Typo, abal, dan banyak kejelekan lain nya.


Konnichiwa Minna-san.. Seira cantik kembali lagi dengan fic kedua yang sangat gaje dan tak punya arah #plak

Sebenarnya ini adalah fic Pertama Seira di fandom Conan.. :3

Kemaren juga sempat sedih karena fic pertama Seira di Fandom Sebelah nggak ada yang review..malahan terakhir di check... hilang fic nya... demi apa.. hati ini jadi renyah,,, saking renyahnya mau hancur.. T-T tapi nggak boleh nyerah.. :v oke fic kali ini Seira mendapat inspirasi dari anime conan episode 138 yang waktu ada pembunuhan di bioskop gituu :3 #siapayangtanya

Semoga Para Readers yang berbudi baik dan ganteng dan cantik dan unyu dan soleh soleha ini tertarik untuk membacanya yaaaa... :3 oke kita langsung saja menuju ke ceritanya.. #cekidot

Eigakan no kisu

Seluruh pemain dan tokoh milik Aoyama-Sensei

Saya hanya meminjam saja

Eigakan No Kisu

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah dan sejuk di SD teitan. Terlihat beberapa anak-anak mulai memasuki kelas untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain. Di suatu kelas, terlihatlah beberapa siswa sedang mengobrol dengan sangat bersemangat. "Hey.. Kita benar-benar beruntung mendapat tiket gratis untuk menonton di bioskop lho." Ujar Ayumi yang menggenggam 5 buah tiket di tangan nya. "Waaahh... Siapa yang memberi mu tiket ini Ayumi-chan?" Mitsuhiko pun berjalan mendekat ke arah meja ayumi dan di ikuti oleh sahabat besar mereka, Genta. "Profesor Agasa yang memberikan nya kepada Haibara-san untuk di bagikan ke kita lho, kita berlima harus pergi bersama untuk menonton di bioskop ini. Ne, Conan-kun?" Ayumi pun menatap Conan meminta persetujuan. Conan yang dari hanya Termenung menatap ke luar jendela hanya bingung dan menatap Ayumi dengan wajah polosnya. "Ha?" hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibirnya Conan. "Jangan "Ha" saja Conan-kun. Kau pasti akan ikut dengan kita kan? Haibara-san sudah repot-repot memberikan tiket ini untuk kita." Protes Ayumi kepada Conan. "Tidak juga, aku mendapatkan tiket itu gratis. Jadi tidak repot." Jawab Haibara yang membuat Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko Sweatdrop berjama'ah. Conan pun hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan teman-teman nya. Ayumi pun kembali menatap Conan dan tersenyum, "Jadi Conan-kun pasti akan ikut bersama kita untuk menonton di bioskop kan?" Conan pun hanya bingung dan menjawab, " Eh.. itu.. sepertinya aku tidak ikut. Kalian berempat saja yang pergi." Jawab conan dan tersenyum garing. Ayumi pun yang mendengar jawaban Conan langsung sedih, dan membuat Genta terlihat kesal. "Oi! Conan! Apa maksud mu menolak ajakan Ayumi hah? Padahal dia sudah sangat berbaik hati mau mengajak mu untuk nonton di bioskop. Pokoknya kau harus ikut! Lagipula jika tidak lengkap tidak akan seru. karena besok rabu kita libur. Hari rabu tersebut kita gunakan sebagai acara menonton di bioskop bersama grup detective cilik!" Genta pun dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu mengatakan hal yang panjang lebar tersebut. "Baiklah... baiklah... aku hanya perlu ikut kan? Haah.. " Conan pun akhirnya menyutujui dan ikut bersama Ayumi dan teman-teman untuk menonton di bioskop pada hari rabu. Haibara yang daritadi hanya diam membaca buku akhirnya menutup bukunya dan tersenyum penuh misteri kepada Conan. Conan pun yang melihat senyuman Haibara hanya bingung dan bertanya, "Apa-apaan Senyum mu itu Haibara?" Tanyanya kesal. Haibara hanya menatap Conan sejenak lalu berujar. "Tak ku sangka, seorang detective terkenal bisa kalah dengan anak sd seperti Genta. Lagipula menurut ku, sebagai seorang detective kau juga butuh untuk tenang dan menikmati hari libur dengan normal, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk ikut bersama kita ke bioskop dan nonton? apa kau hanya ingin menambah kerutan di dahi mu ini?" Haibara pun berujar panjang lebar dan meletakkan punggung tangan nya di dahi Conan. "Lihat? Kerutan di dahi mu sangat banyak Edogawa-kun. Kau mau tua dengan cepat?" Tanya Haibara dan menatap Conan dengan tenang. Conan yang di perlakukan aneh oleh Haibara itu hanya terkejut dan tersipu malu. "Eh.. itu.. baiklah.. baiklah... aku ikut." Ucapnya dan menepis tangan Haibara dengan pelan. Haibara pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali membuka lembaran buku yang sempat di tinggalkan nya. "Yosh! Hari rabu besok adalah hari nonton bioskop seharian bersama Grup detective cilik." Teriak genta dan di ikuti dengan jawaban "OU..!" Dari Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi.

Skip

"Gomera! Pokoknya kita harus nonton Gomera!" Teriak Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko bersamaan." Yak! Hari ini adalah hari di mana para detective cilik janjian untuk menonton di bioskop, dan sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di depan counter untuk memilih film apa yang akan di tonton oleh mereka. "Oi.. bukankah kita ini grup detective cilik? Akan lebih bagus untuk kita menonton film yang berhubungan dengan detective untuk mengasah pola pikir kita, seperti nonton film ini." Conan pun menunjuk satu pamflet yang ada di bioskop itu yang berjudul 'Dewa penyelidik'. "Ehh... itu akan sangat membosankan. Bukankah ini hari libur, seharusnya kita lebih santai dan jangan menonton film yang membuat kita banyak mengeluarkan pikiran dong!" Protes Mitsuhiko kepada Conan. Haibara hanya sibuk melihat buku yang ada di tangan nya. "Kalau Haibara-san ingin menonton film apa?" Tanya ayumi ke Haibara. haibara pun hanya menatap Ayumi sejenak dan tersenyum. " Aku tertarik menonton film 'Einstein dan perjalanan hidupnya' lebih bermanfaat menurut ku." Ujarnya singkat. "Ha? Einstein? Apa itu? Apa itu bisa di makan?" Ucap genta lalu menatap sekeliling bioskop. "Oii, kenapa bioskop ini sangat sepi ya? Padahal ini hari kan tanggal merah dan seharusnya bioskop di tanggal merah itu ramai." Ujar Genta kemudian. "Bioskop ini akan di tutup. dan ini adalah hari terakhir bioskop ini beroperasi, maka dari itulah profesor bisa mendapatkan tiket gratis untuk kita." Ujar Haibara. "Ooohh..." hanya itu jawaban genta. Tiba-tiba Mitsuhiko pun berkata, "Nah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kita Hom Pim Pah dan menetukan film apa yang akan kita tonton. Aku, Ayumi-chan dan Genta-kun memilih Gomera, sementara Haibara-san dengan pilihan nya sendiri, dan Conan-kun pun seperti itu juga. Jika salah satu dari kita menang, maka semuanya harus mengikuti dan menonton film yang di pilih oleh pemenang Hom Pim Pah. Bagaimana?" "Baiklah..." Ujar ke empat anak-anak yang lain nya.

Skip

"Akhirnya kita menonton Gomera. Yatta..!" Ujar Ayumi dengan senang. Conan pun hanya tersenyum kecut dan membatin 'tidak akan mungkin 3 lawan satu menang satu, haha'. Conan pun hanya menatap ke layar depan dengan tatapan bosan dan meneguk es kopinya dalam diam. Haibara pun hanya tersenyum menatap Conan. "Hey.. film nya akan di mulai.. " Bisik Genta kepada mereka. Conan hanya menatap ke sekitar ruang bioskop dalam diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran nya, tiba-tiba " Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dengan menatap ke sekeliling ruang bioskop ini kudou-kun?" Tanya haibara dengan berbisik. Conan hanya menatap haibara sejenak dan berkata. "Yaah.. aku tidak menyangka, jika memang sangat sepi sekali di sini. Di tambah kita berlima hanya ada 8 orang di dalam ruangan ini." Ujarnya dan menatap ke depan dengan bosan. Haibara pun hanya melirik kesekitarnya."hm... benar juga." Ujarnya pelan. Tak terasa sudah 15 menit pemutaran film Gomera berlangsung. Conan yang sudah mati bosan hanya bisa mendesah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dan menatap ke arah Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta yang sangat bersemangat menyaksikan adegan di layar besar di depan mereka. Dan tak terasa sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipis Conan. "Dasar anak-anak..." Katanya pelan. "Ara? Apa kau tidak merasa anak-anak kudou-kun?" Haibara hanya menatap Conan dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan. "Barou.. aku sudah tamat menonton nya ketika aku kecil, wajar saja jika aku bosan untuk menonton nya lagi." Jawab Conan dengan cuek. "Hee... Jadi kau merasa kau dewasa?" tanya haibara lagi. Conan yang mulai kesal menatap haibara dengan dekat. "Kau pikir salah siapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini? kau juga kan yang membuat obat gila yang di gunakan oleh organisasi itu.

Ctek!

Urat kesal mulai terlihat di pelipis Haibara. Haibara pun mendekatkan wajah ke arah Conan dan berbisik dengan sinis. " Itu murni kesalahan mu Tantei-san. Jika saja kau bukanlah orang yang suka mengurusi orang lain, kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Berterima kasihlah kepada sifat mu yang sok menjadi pahlawan keadilan." Ucap Haibara dengan dingin. "Apa katamu?!" Conan pun mulai kesal dengan Haibara, namun tiba-tiba Haibara meletakkan kedua tangan nya di pipi Conan dan tertawa dengan ramah. "Hahaha... tidak perlu serius seperti itu Tantei-san. Aku akan menemukan penawar dari racun itu, kau tak perlu cemas, ketika penawar racun itu jadi, kau bisa kembali lagi menjadi Kudou Shinichi lagi dan hidup bersama wanita yang sangat kau cintai itu." Haibara pun melepaskan tangan nya dari pipi Conan dan kembali menatap layar yang menampilkan film monster kesukaan anak-anak di sebelah Conan tersebut. Ada sedikit rasa perih menjalar di hati Haibara ketika mengatakan hal itu kepada Conan. Conan hanya menatap haibara dan diam, dan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan haibara. "Hoi.. Haibara.." Haibara pun terkejut merasakan kelakuan Conan yang sedikit berbeda. " Ada ap-" Haibara pun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan di keluarkannya, karena bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir conan. Dengan refleks, Haibara pun mendorong Conan agar menjauh. " Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Haibara dengan tajam. "Mencium mu. Apa lagi memang?" Conan pun bertanya balik kepada Haibara. Haibara kembali menggunakan ekspresi datarnya dan tersenyum kecut. "Jika memang kau ingin mencium seseorang lebih baik kau mencium gadis Mouri itu yang sedang menunggu mu pulang. kenapa harus aku. Apa kau mau mempermainkan perasaan ku?" Kesal Haibara sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi dia hanya menunduk dan berdecak dengan kesal. Conan hanya diam dan menatap Haibara. "Barou... Ran itu hanyalah teman masa kecil ku, jadi wajar saja jika aku memperhatikannya dan khawatir terhadapnya, lagipula hanya kau saja yang berasumsi jika aku menyukainya kan? Lagipula aku hanya akan mencium orang yang aku sayang dan cinta. Jangan kau pikir aku ini playboy yang bisa dengan mudahnya mencium perempuan. Jangan berfikir buruk tentang ku Haibara, kau menyakiti aku itu namanya." Ungkap Conan dengan malu dan perlahan mengelus rambut Haibara dengan lembut. "Eh?" ekspresi bingung mulai terlihat dari wajah Haibara. "Apa... apa itu artinya selama ini kau.." Haibara menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Conan. Conan pun yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan melirik ke arah lain. " Um... tepat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Haibara." Jawaban Conan membuat Haibara tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Conan pun hanya tersipu melihat wajah Haibara yang sedang tertawa tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia mengamati ketiga temannya yang masih focus dengan film di depan. " Na.. Haibara.. apa.. ano.. itu.. yang tadi.. bisa... um... bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Conan dengan ekspresi yang bisa di bilang sangat lucu di mata Haibara. "Kenapa?" Tanya Haibara balik. "E.. ano.. itu.. yaaah... aku sedang bosan saja, dan kita masih memiliki 10 menit terakhir menjelang film ini habis. Jadi.. jadi bagaimana?" Conan pun melirik Haibara meminta jawaban darinya. Haibara hanya tersenyum ramah dan merapatkan duduk ke dekat Conan.. "With My Pleasure Tantei-san." Ucap nya singkat. Conan pun Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Haibara dan Mengecup dengan pelan kedua belah bibir Haibara. Berbagi kehangatan di antara rasa bosan yang menggorogoti keduanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka dalam kegelapan yang hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka. Dan mereka pun akhirnya menyadari, bahwa mereka berdua tidak bisa membohongi perasaan mereka. sekuat apapun mereka mencoba hal itu.

Skip

"Seru sekali ya film nya. Ne, Conan-kun?" Ayumi yang daritadi bahagia karena bisa menonton Gomera meminta persetujuan dari teman berkacamatanya itu. Conan hanya tersenyum melihat ke tiga teman kecil mereka. "Hm.. Sangat seru!" Ujarnya dengan senang. "Bagaimana dengan mu Haibara-san? Apa kau juga menikmati filmnya tadi?" Mitsuhiko pun bertanya kepada Haibara. Haibara pun menatap Conan sejenak dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja sangat menarik, dan aku sangat suka saat 10 menit terakhir adegan Gomera tersebut. Bukan begitu? Edogawa-kun?" Gerling nakal ala Haibara di berikan kepada Conan yang menatap haibara dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Barou.. apa-apaan maksud mu Haibara?". Haibara hanya berjalan perlahan mendahului Conan dan berkata. "Akan lebih bagus lagi jika adegan 10 menit terakhir Gomera tadi, kacamatanya di lepas. Karena akan lebih mempermudah kita untuk melakukan nya bukan?" Conan yang mendengar ucapan Haibara itu sukses membuat wajah tampan Conan memerah. "Ohh? Kau menantang ku Haibara? Akan ku pastikan tidak akan ada kacamata di adengan selanjutnya. Tunggu saja."Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko hanya menatap Conan dan Haibara dengan tatapan bingung. "Ne, Mitsuhiko-kun? Apa tadi ada kacamata di adegan terakhir Gomera? Ayumi tidak melihatnya." Ucapan bingung Ayumi hanya mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Mitsuhiko. Sedangkan Genta, masih sibuk dengan sisa PopCorn dan cola yang ada di tangan nya. Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, bahwa kedua teman dewasa mereka telah mengikat sebuah hubungan yang hanya mereka dan ruang bioskop tersebut yang mengetahui hal itu.

Author's Bacot Place:

Huwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh... Akhirnya cerita gaje dan berbelit, nan tidak bermutu, dan tidak laku ini selesai juga.. wkwkwkwkwkwk... nggak nyangka saja membuat ini bisa menghabiskan waktu 3 jam.. :v sangat jelas sekali cerita ini sangat hancur. #plak

Hehehe... tapi Seira harap semuanya mau membaca dan meninggalkan sedikit jejak di kolom komentar ya... tapi jangan di caci maki yaaa jangan di judge... nggak sanggup dedekk.. T-T

Well... Akhir kata terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca cerita ini.. jangan lupa kritik dan saran nya yaa~


End file.
